


Son of a Bleach

by Monstacatz



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstacatz/pseuds/Monstacatz
Summary: Gabriel wants to start up a prank war with Cas and Dean and Sam complies.Based off of the prompt: ‘This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.’





	Son of a Bleach

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt down! I'm slow and I suck, I know. Also, I'm aware that the tile is cheesy af and I hope you can forgive me for it.
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

‘Aw c’mon Sam, it’ll be fun, it’s just a few pranks!’ Gabriel pleaded, clasping his hands together in a mockery of prayer, which Sam found ironic and quite funny coming from an actual angel.

‘This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had.’ He paused for effect, Gabriel’s best puppy dog eyes boring into him. ‘Of course, I’m in.’ Sam grinned down at him as he whooped in delight.

Sam laughed at his reaction, shaking his head slightly. It was good to see him happy again.

‘Just be warned that Dean gets pretty relentless during prank wars, one time he put Nair in my shampoo bottle.’ Gabriel gaped at him.

‘Bet you were pretty pissed about that, Rapunzel.’ He snickered as Sam glared at him, holding up his hands in surrender. ‘Are you, or are you not obsessed with those luscious locks of yours?’ 

When the glaring only strengthened Gabriel dissolved into laughter, leaving Sam sighing. When he recovered from his laughing fit his face lit up with a memory.

‘Hey, actually, if I’m remembering correctly, Cas pulled something like that on me back in heaven. He was only a fledgling at the time, but he covered all my combs with bleach and then offered to help me groom my wings. You can imagine what came next.’ It was Sam’s turn to gape then, as he stared at Gabriel’s back where his wings would be and tried to imagine them spotted with big patches of white.

‘You must have looked ridiculous, like an angel mixed with a cow.’ Gabriel tilted his head at him in question. 

‘My wings aren’t black Sam if that’s what you’re implying. That’s just the shadows of them that your tiny human mind can comprehend. Nice try though.’ If Sam didn’t know better he’d say the archangel looked offended. 

‘Nice try at what?’ Sam was confused.

‘Insulting me? Not gonna work. Anyway, where’s your sense of team spirit? It’s supposed to be me and you versus them, but with all this friendly fire I’m starting to doubt our alliance.’ Gabriel pulled out a chair and sat down, crossing his arms over his chest as he did. 

Sam laughed at him easily and shrugged off his pouty demeanor. ‘It’s not ‘friendly fire’ Gabe, I wasn’t trying to insult you. I had no idea angels were so sensitive about their wings.’ He poked him playfully on the shoulder to emphasize that he was still joking and pulled out the chair next to him.

‘Now let’s get down to business and prank our stupid brothers.’ Gabriel stuck out his tongue at him and straightened his arms.  
‘Alright but next time you step outta line I’ll be the one putting depilatory cream in your shampoo bottle, kid.’ 

Sam snorted at him. ‘Message received! Now, can we get to planning?’

Gabriel nodded. ‘So how do you wanna get Dean back for his attack on your precious hair? Super Glue on bottle labels is out and if you key the Impala he’ll likely murder you so let’s aim for a middle ground between those two.’

‘Well actually, drawing inspiration from Cas’ prank, I was thinking that instead of Nair I could put bleach in a shampoo bottle.’

‘Does Dean-O even use shampoo? I would’ve thought he washed his hair in a river and dried it with animal pelts like a True Man™.’ 

Sam laughed at the image and shook his head. ‘Did you have to say the trademark bit out loud?’ Gabriel nodded proudly. ‘And while usually, I would agree with that assessment of my brother, I know for a fact that he steals my hair stuff.’

‘Well then, prank number one: turn Dean Winchester into a bottle blonde, is officially in action.’ Gabriel stood up.

‘What about Cas?’ Sam asked, pushing out his chair from the table and standing too.

‘I’ll need a bit of time to think of a comeback for my little brother, but he’ll get what’s coming to him, you rest assured. But for now, I think we’ll both enjoy the look on Dean’s face when he walks out of the shower looking like Britney Spears.’

Sam nodded his agreement. ‘Good point. Seeing as we don’t exactly stock the kind of bleach that's skin-safe, I’m gonna head to the store to get some, you need anything?’

‘Honestly? What I need right now is to get out of the bunker for a while. Mind if I tag along?’

Sam shook his head and gestured up the steps to let Gabriel ahead of him as he swiped the Impala’s keys off of the map table.

‘Dean’ll probably have a stroke at the thought of you in the passenger seat of Baby, but that kind of sweetens the deal when it comes to pranking him.’ Sam called up to Gabriel, who grinned sadistically.

‘I’ll send him a picture with my feet up on the dash.’

\-----

They didn’t get their chance to pull off their plan until a day later, after a particularly messy but quick woodland hunt which had Dean shoved down into a muddy ditch by a werewolf.

After Cas had healed his sprained ankle and disappeared Dean had finished his beer and grunted something about dirt being in places he hadn’t even known had existed before he shuffled off to the showers.

As soon as he left the room Gabriel whipped around to face Sam with a look of mischievous anticipation on his face.

‘Would it be too much to wait outside the showers for him to come out?’ 

Sam thought about it for a moment. ‘Nah, let’s go, I so need to get a picture of his face.’

\-----

After waiting for what felt like an eternity of waiting, the door to the showers cracked open.

Sam readied his phone camera off to the side as Gabriel held up a mirror directly in front of the entrance.

The sight the two pranksters were met with was only half of what they expected though. 

For example the sight of a furious Dean with platinum blonde hair and a towel around his waist was expected, Castiel standing beside him in a similar state and trying to calm him down, was not.

Sam sheepishly snapped a picture of the two of them on instinct then dropped his phone into his pocket as he tapped Gabriel on the shoulder to lower the mirror.

When Gabriel caught sight of them together in all their blonde ridiculousness and towels, he immediately burst into laughter, which prompted Dean to lunge for him and almost lose said towel. 

Cas caught him by the shoulder with a sigh and yanked him back with one hand, the other catching a hold of his wayward towel. 

Sam averted his eyes from the awkward scene and cleared his throat. ‘So, how long has,’ He gestured to the pair dripping water into the hallway. ‘This, been going on for?’

‘Shut up Sam.’ Dean grumbled, quickly forgetting his desire to kill the archangel still laughing at him in the face of questions about his love life. 

In fact, as he pushed past his younger brother determinedly, Sam could have sworn he saw Dean go bright red.

Even Castiel was looking a little flushed as he quickly excused them both and ran after Dean.

‘Okay, that was amazing. Please tell me you got a picture of them?’

Sam smiled and nodded, taking out his phone and pulling up the picture. Their brothers looked hilariously like deer caught in headlights.

‘That is brilliant! I now know what my prank for Cas is gonna be, I’m gonna print this a gazillion times and leave all the copies around the bunker.’

Sam nodded in approval and high-fived him as they walked away from the scene of the crime, both of them still laughing every time they looked down at Sam’s phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated, as is (constructive) critiscism! 
> 
> If you want to request anything yourself or send me more prompts, my tumblr is thetricksterwithwings.


End file.
